


1984

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, something is rebuilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1984

Albus looked over the students in the Great Hall and smiled. They were a relaxed and happy group. The first Weasley child was chatting animatedly with Nymphadora, whose mother was Sirius Black's cousin. Today was, for them, simply a day with more food.

"I think I'm beginning to relax," he said to the woman next to him.

"Really, Albus, I wouldn't have guessed," Minerva replied.

It was difficult to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Albus decided not to worry about it. He raised his glass to her.

"To James and Lily," he said.

"To James and Lily."


End file.
